1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming process for forming a high quality image at high speed on an energy saving basis. The process according to the invention can suitably be utilized for printers and displays. The present invention also relates to an image forming apparatus that utilizes such an image forming process.
2. Related Background Art
Known image forming processes include those based on ink-jet printing and electrophotography. In recent years, their significance has been increasing in offices and homes from the viewpoint of image recording technology. Under these circumstances, there is a strong demand for image forming processes that can produce high quality images at high speed on an energy saving basis particularly in the field of printing because the users are highly ecology-oriented in recent years. Higher quality images refer to those of higher resolution and those of greater number of gradation expressions, while a high speed colorant fixing process may be required to achieve the objectives of high speed and energy saving.
In the field of dry electrophotography, high speed engines of the 60 ppm class are being realized for color printing by introducing a tandem structure. On the other hand, the fixing process utilizing a toner fusion mode is required to be more energy saving. While the image quality has been and still is being improved in the field of ink-jet technology as a result of miniaturization of nozzles, various problems are to be solved mainly because of the use of thin aqueous ink solution. Particularly, realization of a high speed fixing process is a major challenge in this technological field. Currently, energy saving high speed fixing, processes using reactive coloarants are being discussed as a technological breakthrough. The use of reactive ink is being actively studied in consideration of the problem of bleeding and feathering. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-253717 discloses the use of such ink.
However, the requirements of high speed and energy saving are becoming more and more rigorous from the viewpoint of convenience and ecology, although such requirements may be met only on the basis of tradeoff with the requirement of high quality images. Additionally, the image forming technology is being required to be able to form an image on various recording mediums including ordinary plain paper to say nothing of specifically treated paper that is dedicated to ink-jet printing. All in all, there is a strong demand for improved image forming processes and improved inking techniques.